


Karofsky Syndrome

by nvaleintern (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i just really needed to get this out of my system y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nvaleintern
Summary: It's up to Kevin to calm Moose's nerves and he thinks he has found just the right way to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need an AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or Comments on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

“And you're sure your dad won't come home?”  
Moose kept looking over his shoulder towards Kevin's room door. Waiting for any hint of the handle moving or the slightest sound of someone coming up the stairs. He was fidgety, too. Kept fumbling with the white bed sheets, his fingers digging knots into them. A hand balled up into a fist, knuckles white.

Kevin didn't fully understand why Moose was so worked up about all of this. Part of him tried to remember his life before his coming out; the stress and anxiety that everyone keeps talking of, the all-round drama of an After School Special, but Kevin never had that. Any sign of doubt was brushed off by the love and support of his family, but he figured it was slightly different circumstances for Moose. Most closet cases Kevin hooked up with, and there were plenty to choose from, had some reason not to come out, and he rarely tried to get behind that reason. With Moose he at least tried to calm him down.

Gentle hands cupped the footballer's face. A thumb brushed over his flushed cheek, wiping away a fallen eye lash. Their eyes were locked, mouths pressed in a tight-lipped line. It wasn't Kevin's job to comfort anyone. He was past that stage, and honestly tired of it, but Moose was trying to better himself. Weeks ago he'd have pulled away by now, made some snarky remark about not being gay and then either storm out of the house or punch Kevin in the shoulder like the bro he's not. Now he's sat there, breathing slow deep breaths that make his chest fill out the hoodie he's wearing.

“Don't worry, Moose. My dad's out late, he won't be home until late tomorrow. Besides,” Kevin let go of Moose and laid back on his bed because he couldn't handle his own sappiness. “it's not like he'd kick you out or kick your ass. This isn't your typical gay movie.”  
Moose huffed, but the tension in his shoulders evaporated into thin air. His whole body slacked, and he let himself scooch up the bed. No more sitting at the edge, waiting for the first opportunity to bolt through the door, or out the window, whichever was closest.

“How often do I have to tell you I'm not gay?”  
As usual Kevin answered this with an eye-roll. Moose really made him a pro in that department. “Yes, I know, you are the greatest and manliest football player in Riverdale High, you couldn't _possibly._ ”

“Exactly.”

“But you still want to... experiment.” Because Kevin's room was a freaking chem lab all of a sudden.

Moose nodded. It didn't take long for him to lose the pants, and he did so with no hesitation whatsoever. Pulled his underwear right there with it, too. Kevin had a glance or two in the locker room after gym class, or the occasional X-ray vision look through the outline of Moose's shorts, if he was gracious enough to wear the right pair. Sweet lord this was some Michael Fassbender material right here. Moose was _hung_ and Kevin felt himself salivate at the mere sight of it, hanging there like a threat or a promise, he wasn't sure. Maybe there was something to Moose's name after all...

Unzipping his hoodie and throwing his shirt somewhere in the corner of Kevin's room elicited the same response taking off his pants did. As much as Kevin hated to admit it, Moose was pretty much a modern, more douche-y version of some Greek demi-god rip-off. With all of that muscle mass and the appropriate body to go with it, it was hard for Kevin to pick his favorite part, and his nether regions seemed to enjoy the view from every angle. Moose's mid-riff would be the obvious choice, six defined choices, to be exact. But there was also a pair of very nice, round nipples Kevin couldn't wait to put his tongue on. The neck was as good a choice as any, and Kevin swore to leave a hickey on it. He had to. Who goes to Mars and doesn't leave a mark to remind everyone else he did?  
“Hop in,” Kevin said, patting the spot next to him. He was done waiting and appreciating, and now there were at least no half-rotten corpses to kill the mood. Need overcame him and he wanted to feel Moose, all of him. But as the boy climbed up the bed, Kevin spotted a different graying thing that was sure to irritate him later. “Why do you still have your socks on?”

They were white at some point and went up to over his ankles, and they most likely smelled because Moose was not exactly the type of person to have a spare after practice. “I'm keeping them on.”  
Moose's tone was stern, though, as he knelt there on the bed unmoving. The mattress was caved in on his knees. “I'm keeping them on. It's not gay if we don't kiss.” They are _so_ gonna kiss. “ _and_ if we're not totally naked.”  
Kevin was actually in the process of getting there. His pants were off and everything else, too. Except for... “Fine,” he groaned, keeping his own socks on. “You so suffer from the Karofsky syndrome. Big football closet case that's too thick for his own good.”  
“I haven't had complaints about my thickness before, _Kevin._ ”

At least Moose was moving up the bed again. That was a start.”  
“Whatever, Internalized Homophobia, just get over here.”  
“I'm right there, dude.”  
Moose hovered over Kevin. He had him pinned down by the wrists, stronger than Kevin by far. It kind of hurt. Kevin kind of liked it. Maybe there would be even marks tomorrow and Betty would ask about them and what then?

Kevin couldn't help but moan the first time Moose ground his body down. It was just done with such precision, a slow motion that made sure every inch of Kevin's chest and abdomen was satisfied, covered and rippled with excitement. Moose's lips didn't touch Kevin once. The boy's head was buried in Kevin's neck and shoulder, squeezed into a pillow that Moose used to stifle his excited groans and moans. Desperate sounds that came out of him because of Kevin. Obviously.

They had said no kissing the night they had found Jason's body, Kevin remembered as much. He was adamant to respect Moose's wishes, for now at least. Everything else was fair game, though, so he wrapped his legs around Moose's waist and pressed the boy into himself. Moose's hard cock slid over the side of Kevin's thigh, intensified by the pressure put on it and it made his whole body tremble.

“Fuck dude.”  
Moose pulled his head back to look at Kevin, who had a devil's grin on his face. “Do it again.

Right when Moose thrust forward Kevin pushed, pressed himself up and Moose down at the same time and the reaction he got from Moose was loud, to say the least. Moose's mouth hung open in a dumb-founded smile, and he was looking right at Kevin and Kevin wished he could kiss him just then. “ _Dude._ ”

“I can show you something else- ?”  
Moose let go of Kevin's hands immediately, a clear yes to whatever Kevin had in mind. They switched positions. In a series of weird tumbling around Kevin managed to wedge himself between Moose's thick thighs. He had Moose's legs propped over his shoulders, and the boy's dark hairs tickled his neck. The socks scratched at his sides, but it didn't bother Kevin as much anymore, especially not in this position.

Looking up he saw that Moose was propped up on both his elbows to have a better look on Kevin. He wanted to see what the other boy was doing to him; watched through shuttered eyes.

Kevin licked into Moose. One long drag of tongue over Moose's rim, a circle around the line that made Moose groan into the ceiling. Kevin wondered what Moose was thinking just now; if he was drawing comparisons to the times he ate girls out behind the bleachers, if Moose was wondering if that's how they feel when he does this to them. For some reason it made Kevin go harder, do anything for the lewd sounds coming from Moose.

If he wouldn't know better Kevin would say Moose sounded disappointed when he finally moved up over Moose's taint – if so it only lasted seconds, because Kevin sucked one of Moose's balls into his mouths. Much like the footballer he knew his way around those, and so he suckled on the soft skin, put just the right pressure to work Moose up. Moose's thighs trapped Kevin in his place, as if he planned on going anywhere any time soon.   
Kevin licked up and up and up. Sucked and kissed Moose's dick until he was at the tip. Pre-cum leaked from it, pooling at Moose's belly-button and Kevin slurped it up like he did so many times with jello shots or tequila. He felt every single ab quiver with Moose's moans. “Just suck my dick, dude, ple- _ah, fuck-_ ”  
Kevin didn't let Moose finish his sentence, but he happily obliged.

Practice makes perfect and years out of the closet gave Kevin just that. Moose's length was certainly a treat for his throat, and he swallowed it whole. Inch after inch disappeared into his throat and with every additional inch that went in, Moose dug a little bit deeper into the covers, groaned just slightly louder into the empty room. The word 'fuck' was used lightly, thrown at Kevin with every bob of his head, every flick of tongue, every roll-  
“I think I'm gonna-”  
“No you're not.” Kevin came up with a _pop_ ping sound. Spit hung from his cheek and his chin. It looked obscene, and probably reminded Moose of the many gay porn scenes he was binge-watching on his computer. Moose seemed to like that picture.

“ _Dude._ ”  
“I have something else in mind for you.”  
To answer the questioning brow on Moose's face Kevin sat pushed Moose's legs off him and sat down on the boy's hips instead. Hard muscle held him in place. The line of Moose's cock teased the small of his back. “You're clean right?”  
“I had practice before but- oh, yeah, duh. Cover your stump before you hump, am I right?”  
Kevin didn't high-five Moose for that. He did put the slick tip of Moose's dick to the rim of his hole, though. That shut Moose up. “Oh- I- Kevin-” Kevin slid down further. The tip alone made him gasp as he burrowed Moose's cock deeper into himself. He fumbled for something to hold on to, but Moose was right there, holding him up by the sides and gently pushing him down until he was all the way inside, tickling Kevin's prostate. There was something gentle in Moose's eyes, then; an uncomfortable emotion Kevin was too distracted to decipher, too busy being stretched open by Moose's, he hated to admit it, thick cock.

There was a moment when Moose started to buck his hips, there had to be, but Kevin didn't remember. He also didn't remember when he ended up on the bottom, with Moose huffing over him again, and sweat dripping onto his lips, the salty taste busting his taste buds. Moose slumped down, a burly mess pulling him in closer, hugging him tight as he fucked Kevin open.

Moose kissed him, despite the rules they had established before. Kissed him with the intensity of a football being kicked through a goal post mark. Yearning for more, not bothering to pull away for air. There was a lot of tongue and a lot of suction and Moose didn't push Kevin away when the boy sucked his neck into a deep purple. And when Moose's whole body trembled and tensed for the final time before he shot his load into Kevin, Kevin was long past the breaking point, spent and exhausted and still jerking himself off despite having come more than enough.

For the first time in a long time Kevin was lost for words, too, and was left to breathing hard with Moose on top of him. For a long time they both said nothing. Kevin looked up onto his ceiling fan and mimicked its movements on Moose's shoulder blade. The jock, on the other hand, stared out of the window, out into Riverdale's night sky.

“Dude... maybe I _am_ gay.”  
Small steps forward but better than staying in one place, even though that's what Kevin wanted the most right now: to stay in this place, in his room like this, for as long as humanly possible. Eventually they'd have to go hit the showers, and Kevin will propose to watch a movie, and Moose will be too weirded out by the domesticity of it all and make up and excuse to go. But for now none of those things were true.

God, Kevin really was becoming a gay cliche after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Riverdale is trash but so am I and I love it. Those two need at least one make-out scene in season one (pretty please). I hope y'all had fun reading.


End file.
